1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water coolers, and, more particularly, is concerned with a holder for a water cooler for being mounted onto a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water coolers have been described in the prior art; however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,849, dated Sep. 1, 1998, Beer, et al., disclosed a safety carrier for stabilizing a pressure-fluid bottle in an upright position in a pickup box in a truck which has a carrier frame operatively anchored to the truck""s frame and a rigid ring connected to the frame in an articulated manner. The ring is on a swivel mount at an end of a pivoting arm. The arm is attached to the frame. The ring may be selectively changed by a user, without disconnecting from the frame, between an operative configuration and a stowage configuration. In the operative configuration, the ring is generally horizontal and projects out over the pickup box""s floor to receive and fit closely about the pressure fluid bottle. An adjustable strap attached at one end to the ring includes a hook at an opposite end for securing a flange on the bottle. In the stowage configuration, the ring is rotated to a generally vertical position and the arm is pivoted to swing the ring flush against a wall of the pickup box. The carrier frame is anchored to a lip on the pickup box. The carrier frame is anchored to a lip on the pickup box wall by a clamping portion. The carrier frame is adjustable in height to accommodate differently sized trucks. The ring may be coupled to the carrier frame at an adjustable relative height to accommodate differently sized bottles. The arm is captured in place in a tube welded to the frame by a safety pin inserted through a safety pin aperture defined radially through the arm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 840,130, dated Jan. 1, 1907, Hylton disclosed an invention relating to certain new and useful improvements in collapsible stands for water-coolers, the object being to provide a cheap, simple, and substantial stand which may be readily assembled for use or taken apart for shipping purposes.
In U.S. Pat. No. 861,093, dated Jul. 23, 1907, Cordley disclosed an invention relating to a collapsible stand for supporting water coolers and accessories thereof, and consisting of a stand which may be folded up so as to occupy the least possible space when boxed or crafted for shipment; which stand may, however, be readily unfolded and set up for use; and when properly adjusted the various elements thereof will be locked in position thereby forming a strong and rigid stand especially adapted for the purpose specified.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a holder for a portable water cooler, which holder is designed to be mounted onto the inside of the side of a bed of a pickup truck. The water cooler holder has a cylindrical container-like member which holds the water cooler therein which member is mounted onto a frame which pivots from a first downward position to a second upward position so that the water cooler can be accessed from the outside of the bed of the pickup.
An object of the present invention is to provide a holder for a water cooler. Another object of the present invention is to securely contain a water cooler to prevent the water cooler from moving around in the back end of a pickup truck while the truck is in motion. Another object of the present invention is to provide a water cooler holder which can be easily moved from the inside of a pickup truck to the outside of a pickup truck.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.